Mais moi, je l'aime
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: [UA] Sakura, une jeune femme qui partage sa vie entre la musique et le lycée voit tout tomber en morceaux losqu'au rayon rock elle rencontre un beau brun au caractère très spécial. couples : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

MAIS MOI, JE L'AIME

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 1

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Je vous d'ici dire "Quoi encore une fic" xD  
Et oui, j'arrive avec une nouvelle histoire. "Normal" je tiens à préciser, et cette fois j'ai une fin !!! 

**Auteur :** Dark Mikako

**Titre :** Mais moi, je l'aime

**Genre : **Romance, général

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux) et l'histoire non plus, il s'agit du manga de Wataru Yoshizumi

**Résumé : **Sakura, une jeune femme qui partage sa vie entre la musique et le lycée voit tout tomber en morceaux lorsque au rayon musique elle tombe sous le charme d'un beau brun avec un caractère très étrange.

**Couple :** Mon premier Sasu/Saku et Naru/Hina .

PS : Pour ceux qui ont lu le manga de Wataru Yoshizumi, ne vous attendez pas à retrouver l'histoire identique, j'ai changé beaucoup de chose.

* * *

"Salut Naru. Tu vas bien ? Enfin tu reviens après 5 ans d'absence. Préviens moi quand tu arrives, je viendrais te chercher. Au prochain E-mail a+ Saku" 

_SMS envoyé_

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses rentrait du lycée, son portable en main et le sourire aux lèvres ... pardon, revenons quelques mots en arrière. J'ai dit Rose ? Cheveux rose ?  
En y regardant bien, c'est bien cela. Je continue donc ma desciption. Cheveux rose de longeur moyenne et lisse qui tomber en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Des magnifiques yeux émeraude qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa cravate.

* * *

_Il s'entendaient si bien, parfaitement assortis, comme musicien mais pas seulement. Comme les pommes et la cannelle, les fraises et la crème, le nutella et le pain ..._

- Sakura ?

Une jeune femme leva la tête vers la voix qui l'appelait. C'était une amie à elle depuis le lycée, dès son arrivée elles sont devenus amies.  
Elle s'appelle Temari, cheveux blond, mi-long rejoint en permanence par une queue de cheval haute. Temari avait de beaux yeux verts, elle aussi, mais plus sombre de couleur forêt.

- Ohayo Temari, Shikamaru

- Tu rêvé encore ? Ne deviens pas comme ce flemmard fit la blonde en poussant le garçon à coté d'elle.

Mais j'y pense je ne vous ai pas présenté "le garçon". En tant que naratrice je fais peine à voir. Il s'agit de Shikamaru, le petit ami de Temari. Ils sont ensemble depuis le collège, surprenant non ?  
Il est brun avec les cheveux relevé en une couette vers le ciel ... je vous explique mal ? Bon , alors pensait à un ananas et vous serez fixés. Il a des yeux brun et est le plus grand paresseux de cette Terre.

- Oui je pensais à un groupe de musique.

- Encore ?

- Oui --"

Et oui, Sakura est une fan de musique. Elle aime surtout le rock, une rockeuse aux cheveux roses ... contradictoire.

- Il s'agit du groupe "Poison". J'ai vu une émission sur eux hier soir. C'était passionant !!! Tu savais que le chanteur Takanori et la guitariste Moka avaient vécu une histoire d'amour et que les médias n'en savaient rien ? Elle était comme sa muse pour écrire ses chansons. Et ...

Je ne vous avez pas encore prévenu que dès que Sakura commençait à parler musique, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Paix et Amour à celui qui y arrivera.  
Shikamaru prit la parole :

- Si tu parle de muse, prend plutôt Hyuga. dit-il en la montrant passait dans le couloir non loin d'eux.

Les filles l'a regardèrent passé.

_C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle_

Hyuga Hinata. 17 ans, mystérieuse et très belle. Une jeune femme timide, très timide. Elle ne parlait presque à personne et pourtant sa beauté fesait le tour du lycée.  
Elle a les cheveux bleu nuit lui descendant jusqu'en haut de ses fesses. Hinata avait les yeux bleu clair, presque blanc se qui lui donnait tout son charme.

- C'est justement la muse de son père, un grand photographe ajouta Temari

- Tu en sais des choses dit le brun

- Non c'est juste toi qui manque de culture !!! lui balança-t-elle sachant bien qu'il avait plus de 200 points de QI.

Encore dans ses pensées Sakura ajouta

- Je ne rêve pas particulièrement de devenir la muse de quelqu'un, j'admire seulement la pureté de leur amour

C'est si joliemment dit n'est pas ?

- Au lieu de rêvasser sur l'amour d'inconnus, trouve toi d'abord quelqu"un fit la blonde

_Non, je ne suis pas pressé. Je sais que lorsque que je le verrais, je s'aurais que c'est LUI qui est fait pour moi._

- Par contre, vous deux c'est toujours le grand amour hein ?

- ...

- --"

Temari et Shikamaru sont ensemble depuis le collège, la blonde dit souvent qu'elle s'ennuie avec lui mais en faite je pense qu'ils s'entendent bien.

* * *

_Ca y est, les cours sont enfin terminé !!!_

Sakura comme chaque après-midi, avant d'aller répéter avec son groupe de musique rentre chez elle et se change, se douche et se promène en ville. Mais aujourd'hui tellement passionné par le nouveau groupe qu'elle venait de découvrir, alla directement en ville.

Arrivée, elle rentra dans le magasin. Chercha le rayon rock.

_Le voila !!!_

Elle chercha a la lettre P.

_P... P ... P ... ah voila ! Poison._

Mais seulement voila, tous les albums étaient vendus. C'est à ce moment là que Sakura vit un garçon devant elle, avec le CD dans les mains

- Ah !!

Le garçon se retourna et Sakura fut éblouie par tant de beauté malgrès son uniforme complètement débrayé. (J'ai pas tous cassé là ?) Uniforme d'ailleurs qui venait du même lycée qu'elle.  
Il avait les cheveux noir, relevé en pic à l'arrière par du gel, les yeux noir corbeaux en amande. Il l'a dépassait d'une demi-tête.  
La rose quand à elle, regarda son uniforme débrayé. Pas de veste, la chemise ouvert de trois boutons avec autour de son cou divers coliers. Une cravate déserrée avec un pim's rouge avec écrit "Vodka" dessus. (le même que sur la trousse de l'auteur xD). Il avait aussi un percing à l'arcade et divers bracelets en feraille aux poignet.

Je disais donc avant de m'élancer dans une si grande desciption de ... (vous le savez déjà je suppose).  
Le garçon se retourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard. Et Sakura qui semblait être la plus stupide de toute la terre a avoir hurlé comme ça, chercha le plus vite possible quelque chose à dire.

- Oh eux, pardon. C'est juste que je cherchais le CD qui tu as main.

La rose se sentit de plus en plus stupide et le regard du garçon mystérieux ne l'avantageait pas du tout.

Le brun regarda le CD qu'il avait en main, puis le rayon et vit que c'était le dernier. Il se retourna ensuite vers Sakura et lui tendit le l'album.

- Tiens, prend-le

- Mais ... et toi ?

- J'en prendrais un autre.

Elle prit le CD, inutile de vous dire la couleur de son visage.

- Merci

Il s'éloigna et prit un autre album en main.  
Mais Sakura (courageuse comme elle) lui demanda :

- Tu peux me dire ton nom ? J'ai remarqué qu'on était dans le même lycée je pourrais te le préter.

Vu le manque total de réponse venant du jeune homme, elle dis précipitamment

- Moi je suis Sakura Haruno de 1er année 4

- Sasuke Uchiha de 2ème année 7

Et c'est ainsi que Sakura su son prénom.

Fin !

Non je rigole, je ne vais finir ainsi ce serait trop cruelle (quoique ...)

Continuons ...

* * *

La rose était adossé au mur du lycée, il était midi et les élèves choisissaient un endroit pour manger. Evidement, elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus rien depuis sa rencontre avec Sasuke.  
Elle se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre et comme par pur hasard (mon oeil ouais !!) Sasuke apparu avec d'autres garçons de sa classe, allant au sport. 

_Whoaaa même de loin il est beau_

- Oh mais c'est Uchiha

La rose se retourna et vit trois filles à coté en train de regardé elle aussi par la fenêtre.

- Ou ça ? demanda une deusième

- La bas. Avec Inuzuka.

Sakura se retourna de nouveau vers "l'élu de son coeur" et vit en effet qu'un garçon brun venait de le rejoindre.

- Uchiha, un super camarade mais comme petit ami, il vaut rien. dit la troisième

- Ouais, c'est dommage fit la première

Immaginer l'état de Sakura en se moment. Allez deviner !! Bon facile, elle était complètement sous le choc. Apprendre que le beau, magnifique, etc ... Uchiha ne valait rien ! Evidement ça fais un choc.

_Les autres filles ne le voit comme un ami ? Serait-il trop moche pour elles ? J'ai du mal à le croire.  
Mais alors !!! Je n'ai aucune rivale. Yahouuuuu_

Voila un excelent exemple de comment quelqu'un qui peut retourner sa veste à une vitesse incroyable !!!

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura était à l'aréoport. 

Elle attendait patiemment que l'avion dègne enfin descendre.

_Rahhhh !! Ou est-il ?_

- Saku ?

La rose se retourna et vit un grand blond avec un sourire radieux

- Naru !!!

Elle lui sauta au cou en lui disant à quel point elle était heureuse de le voir.

Desciption du nouvelle arrivant s'impose !!!  
Grand, blond avec de grand yeux bleu.  
Voila c'est fait :)

Sakura se retourna ensuite vers lui est avec un sourire lui dit :

- Bienvenue à la maison petit frère

* * *

Bon je pense que je vais m'arrêtais ici ...  
Finalement il est assez long comme chapitre non ? 

Petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	2. Chapter 2

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

MAIS MOI, JE L'AIME

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 2

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et encouragement (en particulier Suzumiya Haruka), et Hitto-s... que j'emmerde (tu crois que critiquer sans arrêt les autres te feras grandir ?)

* * *

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose attendait patiemment devant la salle des 2-7 un CD en main. Elle toqua à plusieurs reprises et un garçon de la classe dégna enfin lui ouvrir la porte. 

- Excusez-moi, je cherche Uchiha Sasuke est-il ici ?

Le garçon qui avait ouvert la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des boules de bowling. Puis il se retourna et appela

- Uchiha encore une fille pour toi !!

Cette fois se fût Sakura qui fit les yeux ronds

_Comment ça ? Il y a des autres filles ?  
Du calme c'était surement ses soeurs, oui c'est ça, c'est surement ça._

Au fond de la classe des 2ème années, un garçon se leva péniblement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda Sakura, s'attendant à ce qu'elle parle.

- Ahem ... Je viens te donner un CD, je l'ai graver pour te remercier.

Il lui prit des mains et balança son habituel

- Hn

La fleur de cerisier s'attendait à ce qu'il reparte dans sa classe, vu son ... manque total de conversation. Mais heureusement pour elle, les autres personnes de sa classe du brun (en particulier le sexe masculin) sifflèrent la nouvelle conquête de l'Uchiha.

- Allons marcher un peu

Dit-il au bout d'un moment, en ayant assez de tous ces sifflements.

Sakura fut aux anges, car en plus de se déplacé avec l'élu de son coeur, il lui avait parlé !!

- Tu fais partis d'un club au lycée ?

Bon ce n'est pas la question à laquelle elle s'attendait, mais c'était déjà ça

- Oui, le club de couture et toi ?

- De photographie

Le grand silence arriva, ou plutôt le silence de réflexion.

- Toi aussi on t'a forcé à en prendre un ? Fit la rose

Sasuke se retourna vers la fleur, un regard plutôt amusé

- Oui, la photo me paraissait le moins chiant.

La jeune femme rigola, finalement parlé avec lui n'était pas si difficile. Mais le moment de bonheur ne dura pas longtemps, car une fille aux cheveux blonds arriva à leur hauteur.

- Sasuke !! Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes e-mails ?!

Le brun leva son regard mi-arrogant, mi-ennuyé vers elle.

- Je n'avait rien à te dire.

- Justement, il faut que l'on parle

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'accrocha à son uniforme débrayé.

- Pouquoi es tu si distant tout à coup ?

Comme l'Uchiha ne répondit pas, elle fixa Sakura de ses yeux bleu. Le regard haineux

- C'est elle la prochaine ?!

La rose, trop surprise ne répondit rien. Se fût Sasuke qui s'en chargea.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec elle. Toi et moi n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

La jeune blonde plissa les yeux et sur le coup de la colère, le gifla violement.

- Tu es dégueulasse !! J'ai rompu avec Sai pour toi !!

L'Uchiha reprit ses yeux froids et regarda son ancienne petite amie.

- Je ne te l'avait pas demandé, maintenant tu ne m'interresse plus.

La jeune femme commença à pleuré et finalement s'enfuie vers les toilettes les plus proche.

_Que ? Qu'es qui c'est passé ?  
C'était son ancienne petite amie ?  
Pourquoi a-t-il rompu ? Elle avait pourtant quitté son copain ?  
Je comprends plus rien ..._

Sasuke continua à avançé dans le couloir

- Sumimasen pour la scène que tu as vu.

Sakura continua de marché à ses cotés en silence mais entendit très bien ce que disaient les filles derrière elle "Uchiha a encore remit ça", "Il ne changera jamais !!"

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura rejoignit Temari et Shikamaru à l'entrée du lycée pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble. 

- QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mes oreilles ... Se plaignit Shikamaru

En effet, Temari venait d'apprendre de qui Sakura était amoureuse et (selon son petit ami), elle devait certainement avoir reveillé tous le quartier aux environs.

- Tu es amoureuse de Uchiha !!!!!

La rose ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle avait des doutes, et si ce n'était pas le bon.  
Shikamaru vu le doute sur le visage de son amie mais ne dit rien.

- N'empêche, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver pire rajouta la blonde

La fleur de cerisier la regarda avec des yeux pleins de questions. Temari soupira, peut être que de tous lui révéler n'était pas la chose à faire ...

- Sakura, tu ne peux pas être au courrant parce que tu n'étais pas au collège ici. Ce mec est une ordure.

_Je m'en doutais ... Le garçon parfait n'existe que dans les contes.  
Mais Temari-chan y va un peu fort en disant que c'est une ordure, à mon avis c'est juste un courreur. (juste _?)

Mais le brun, qui trouvait déjà la situation délicate rajouta :

- En faite, Uchiha n'aime que les copines des autres.

Et Temari, rajouta :

- Autrement dit, il ne s'interesse qu'aux filles qui ont déjà un petit ami.

_"Uchiha, un super camarade mais comme petit ami, il ne vaut rien"_

_"Uchiha, encore une fille pour toi"_

_"C'est elle la prochaine ?!"_

_"J'ai rompu avec Sai pour toi !!"_

_"Uchiha a encore remit ça"_

_"Il ne changera jamais"_

Dans la tête de Sakura tous se chamboula, les êvenements lui revint en mémoire, et tous se fit plus clair.

- Vous voulez dire que ... Il veur se constituer un tableau de chasse ?

La blonde eut un sourire triste pour sa meilleur amie

- Non, ça encore sa se comprendrait.

Elle baissa son regard

- Il préfère rester à la place de l'amant, il n'a aucune envi d'être le petit copain officiel. Si les filles rompent avec leur copain, elle se font immédiatement jeter par Uchiha.

- Et un paquet de couple ont rompu à cause de lui ... fit Shikamaru entrain de conter sur ses doigts pour trouver le nombre exact.

Temari ascquisa en ajoutant :

- Il doit avoir un problème sexuel ... En gros c'est un perv...

Sakura qui sentait le danger vernir commença à hurler des "Arrête" sur sa meilleur amie.

_Pourquoi faut-il que je craque sur les garçons qui ont les gouts ou les allures les plus étrange ?!  
Comment je vais faire ?_

- Tu dois renoncer.

Temari lui répondit comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Oui laisse le tomber ajouta le brun avant de bailler.

* * *

Gomen pour le chapitre très ennuyeux, mais il fallait quand même l'écrire ... 

Dans le chapitre suivant nous retrouverons les disparus : Naruto, Hinata mais aussi un mec venant du sport, une sortie et un quiproquo ...

Kisu à tous

Mikako-chan


	3. Chapter 3

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

MAIS MOI, JE L'AIME

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 3

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews.

* * *

Vous vous souvenez de cette jeune femme aux cheveux rose qui attendait devant la salle des 2-7 ? De cette même jeune femme qui aime un garçon qu'elle connait à peine et que les gens califient de "tordu" ? Eh bien cette même jeune femme ce tient en se moment dans un des nombreux couloir de son lycée, dos au mur et mains dans les poches. Elle attendait ... mais attendait quoi ?  
Tout d'un coup, son regard s'illumina et un petit sourire apparut sur ces lèvres. 

Dans un couloir adjacent un groupe de garçon marchaient, en habit de sport. Sakura les regarda passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle _le_ voit.  
Elle le vit passé de dos à coté d'un garçon brun. Mais le voir de derrière suffisait amplement.

- Qu'es que tu fais ?

Une voix la fit tiré de sa rêverie et dans un geste mechanique la fleur de cerisier tourna son regard vers son interlocuteur. Là elle put voir une certaine blonde l'a regardé d'un air sombre.

- Tema ... Je passait par là, jte jure !!!

La dit Temari mit ses mains sur ses hanches et dit :

- Mon oeil !! Tu regardais Uchiha allait en sport !!

Sakura essaya tant bien que mal de ce justifié mais devant sa meilleur amie, ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine ...

- Il faut que tu l'oublie. Tu te souviens comment il a jeté Yamanaka !!

La rose baissa son regard vers le sol, comme honteuse de son acte.

- Il était d'une froideur et son regard était glacial, ça m'a fait un choc dit la jeune femme aux cheveux rose après un silence.

Puis quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et elle continua :

- Mais même comme ça, il est trop beau.

- Triple andouille !!! Gueula Temari après lui avoir frappé sur la tête.

Les yeux de Sakura resta dans le vague quelque instant

_Rien à faire, je suis amoureuse de lui. Quand je le voit de loin, je lui pardonne. Même si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, et ils ne le seront jamais. Je suis heureuse rien que de le voir de loin._

Après quelques minutes de silence, la blonde souffla de desespoir, comprennant en silence sa meilleure amie.

- Au moins tu sais que je serais toujours là pour te consoler.

Un sourir franc apparut sur les lèvres de la rose et prit la blonde dans ses bras.

- Et sinon les exams de Naruto-kun se sont bien passé ? Dit la petite amie du flemmard pour changer de sujet.

- Il a été pris !! Il rentrera au printemps prochain fit la fleur.

* * *

Le jour suivant, la même jeune femme se plaça au même endroit, à la même heure.  
Mais cette fois-ci, les garçons en habits de sport défillèrent, mais aucune trace de l'Uchiha. 

_C'est bizarre ..._

Elle se coucha sur le mur et remit ses mains dans ses poches quand quelqu'un se mit près d'elle.  
La rose tourna sa tête et vit un garçon brun aux cheveux court. Il avait deux traces rouge sur ses joues, des yeux marron en amande. Le brun l'a regarda en souriant et dit :

- Sasuke-san n'est pas la aujourd'hui, il a un rhume.

_Hein ?_

La fleur de cerisier vira au rouge directemment.

- Mais ... mais comment tu sais que je ... bafouilla-t-elle

Mais elle fut coupé par ce garçon.

- Tu le guettes souvent ces temps-ci quand nous alllons en sport. Mais je penses que lui ne t'a pas vu.

Alors que la fleur voulut répliqué, une autre voix la coupa encore une fois.

- Kiba !! grouille toi !!

Le dit Kiba se retourna et vit des garçons de sa classe l'attendre.

- Eh bien, bon courage dit-il à Sakura.

Il partit ensuite en sport laissant une rose encore sous le choc.

_Mais maintenant que j'y pense ...  
Je l'ai vu souvent avec Uchiha. Dans la cour (voir chap 1), discutant avec lui quand j'ai apportant le CD (voir chap 2) et quand leur classe vont en sport.  
Oh mon dieu !!!! C'est surement son meilleur ami !!!  
Et il m'a percé à jour !!!! Rhaaaaa trop la honte !!!_

Et le monologue de Sakura continua encore longtemps ...

* * *

Dans un appartement non loin de là, une jeune femme remit son manteau s'appretant à sortir. Néanmoins elle se retourna, remit ses longs cheveux noir en place et dit : 

- Bon je retourne au lycée.

Près d'elle, un jeune homme était couché dans un lit, il tourna la tête et répondit :

- Merci Hinata-chan, tu m'as sauvé.

La jeune soupira

- Tu pourrais faire faire tes courses par ta petite amie la prochaine fois

Ce fût au tour du jeune homme de soupiré.

- J'en ai plus en se moment. On a rompu.

Hinata le regarda d'un air qui disait "encore ?!" et l'alité continua en fixant le plafond.

- Pourquoi veulent-elle toutes qu'on ne soit juste tous les deux ... ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et ne dit rien.  
Elle regarda sa montre et finalement ouvrit la bouche.

- Je dois y aller

Vu que son interlocuteur ne dit rien, elle continua

- Je reviendrais ce soir, je t'achèterais de quoi manger. A plus tard Sasuke.

Sur ces mots elle sortit du petit appartement.

* * *

Sortant de chez lui, Naruto décida d'aller faire un tour à son futur lycée.  
Il marcha une demi-heure et se retrouva devans. Le blond soupira, décidement il detesté vraiment le lycée ... 

Il se retourna pour allé chez lui, fatigué de toutes ses émotions. Lorsqu'il l'a vit. Une fille vraiment magnifique. Cheveux noir aux reflets bleu foncé. Yeux bleu clair, limite blanc.  
Ca y est, il avait complètement bugé.

* * *

Chapitre 3 bouclé !!!!

Comme promit, Naruto et Hinata sont de retour, bien qu'on ne les voyent pas beaucoup ...

Kisu tout le monde

Mikako-chan


	4. Chapter 4

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

MAIS MOI, JE L'AIME

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 4

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Encore et encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment la seule chose qui me rend heureuse en se moment.

* * *

_Sortant de chez lui, Naruto décida d'aller faire un tour à son futur lycée.  
_

_ Il marcha une demi-heure et se retrouva devant. Le blond soupira, décidement il détesté vraiment le lycée ... _

_Il se retourna pour allé chez lui, fatigué de toutes ses émotions. Lorsqu'il l'a vit. Une fille vraiment magnifique. Cheveux noir aux reflets bleu foncé. Yeux bleu clair, limite blanc.  
Ca y est, il avait complètement bugé._

* * *

- Une fille incroyablement belle ? 

Dans une chambre d'une petite maison de Tokyo, une jeune femme couché paresseusement sur son lit avait fatalement posé cette question, un sourire en coin.  
Une jeune femme que vous connaissez surement, celle qui depuis le début de l'histoire n'a jamais eut de chance, celle qui n'en aura surement jamais, je parle évidement de Sakura Haruno la jeune femme aux cheveux roses tombé follement amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiha, un cas "légèrement" à part.  
Un peu plus loin à coté d'elle, son jeune frère. Naruto, assis en tailleur près d'une petite table en bois ou il s'était négligemment couché dessus, encore rêveur.

- Je l'ai croisé à ton lycée, elle y allait. Elle avait des longs cheveux noir et un duffle-coat blanc si je me souvient bien, (c'est une marque de veste pour ceux qui ne savent pas) mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué ce sont ses yeux bleu très clair.

Sakura pencha sa tête sur le coté pour réfléchir et finalement, au bout d'un court moment, le releva avec un éclair dans les yeux.

- Je vois !!! C'est Hyuga, elle est dans ma classe.

Naruto pencha à son tour, sa tête sur le coté. C'est de famille il paraît.

- Dans ta classe ... Une classe au dessus.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ricana.

- Alors c'est ça ton type de fille ? Celles qui ressemblent à des poupées ?

- Hein ? Mais non je l'a trouve jolie c'est tout !! rétorqua son jeune frère

Naruto devînt de plus en plus rouge sous le regard amusé de sa soeur qui ne privait pas de ce spectacle. Mais elle était surtout heureuse de passer ce moment avec son frère, même éphémère. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et décidé de bien en profité.  
Sakura arrêta de rigoler lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
Leur mère entra.

- Tadaima dit-elle souriante.

Ils répondirent par un sourire en lui rajoutant que son repas était prêt dans la cuisine.

- Oh faite, j'ai ça pour toi Sakura dit-elle en lui donnant deux places pour un concert.

Sakura regarda les billets toute exité. C'était des places pour le groupe Maximum the Hormone.  
Euphorique,elle se jeta au cou de sa mère en la remerciant.

Une fois leur mère partit la jeune femme demanda à son frère si il voulait bien l'accompagné et naturellement il répondit par un :

- Tu rêves, je veux pas être sourd demain !!

_C'est dommage, avec qui je vais y aller moi maintenant ?! ... Je n'ai qu'à inviter Sasuke !!  
Si il va au magasin de disque je pourrais lui demander. Mais oui, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il accepte !! ... Enfin j'espère ..._

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura se rendit au magasin de disques après les cours, bien décidé à inviter Sasuke au concert.  
Une fois arrivé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était venue beaucoup trop tôt. Conséquence ? Encore aucun lycéen dans le magasin. 

_Mais au faite, je pourrais me renseigner sur ce groupe._

Se dit-elle, se sera une chose de moins à faire.  
Elle consulta quelques livres présent, parlant du nouveau mouvement de Neo métal japonais et de Visual Kei, notamment écouté chez les jeunes.

- Tiens, salut

Sakura tourna sa tête, pas certaine que l'on s'adressait à elle, et vît (surprise) Sasuke l'a regarder.

- Salut répondit-elle au tac au tac.

La jeune femme regarda, ou plutôt admira, Sasuke. Il s'était changé avant de venir contrairement à elle. Il était habillé d'un jean noir trou au niveau du genoux et par dessus une ceinture a clous, un haut noir et rouge avec quelques pins dessus.  
Des vans avec des carreaux noir et blanc et bien évidement un collier à pique et un autre avec une croix rouge sang.

- Tu regardes quoi ? Demanda-t-il plus par politesse que par interêt.

Elle tourna le livre vers lui et dit avec un grand sourire béat :

- Maximum the Hormone !! Ce groupe à l'air génial, surtout leur album "Kisou".

Le jeune homme regarda le livre et ajouta :

- "Kisou" c'est l'album de Dir en Grey, tu mélange avec "Kusoban"

Vous avez déjà vu dans les mangas les personnages avec une goutte derrière la tête ? Eh bien je pense que dans un situation pareille Sakura en aurait une énorme et indescriptible placé à l'arrière de son crâne. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

- Mais ... euh ... si tu veux j'ai ... des places pour voir Maximum the Hormone en concert ce week-end ... voudrais ... voudrais tu y aller avec moi ? demanda-t-elle vraiment peu sur d'elle.

- Tu n'y va pas avec ton petit-ami ? fit-il directement.

Sakura baissa son regard vers le sol.

_Sasuke ne s'intéresse que aux filles qui ont un petit ami ... Je ferais mieux de dire que j'en ai un ... mais se serait mentir ... je ne voudrais pas qu'il aime un mensonge. _

- Eh bien, je n'en ai pas.

Le jeune aux cheveux ébène se retourna et prit un CD en main.

- Désolé, ce groupe ne m'intéresse pas vraiment dit-il en lisant le devant de l'objet.

* * *

_C'était comme si il avait dit "tu" ne m'intéresse pas. Etait-ce un test pour voir si je pouvait sortir avec lui ? Si c'est ça, j'ai lamentablement échoué ... pas de doute.__ Mais je ne pouvais pas mentir._

- Hey, Saku !! Arrête de déprimer dans ma chambre. Qu'es qui se passe ?

En effet, la jeune femme était assise recroquevillé dans le lit de son jeune frère. Complètement épuisé, avec des idées noir flottant au dessus de sa tête.

- Je l'ai invité ... y veux pas ... comment je vais faire ... la honte ... concert ...

- Saku, je comprend rien là rétorqua le blond face au charabia incompréhensible qui murmurer sa soeur.

Sa soeur qui d'ailleurs se releva lamentablement du lit de son cadet.  
Peu après, les yeux bleu de Naruto s'illuminèrent.

- Ca te dit d'aller en ville ?

- Bof ...

- Même à la boutique "Moi Même Moitié" ?

Décidement, Naruto était très fort - et il le savait - car il avait touché le point faible de Sakura. Moi Même Moitié étant son magasin préféré et désirant tout le temps y aller.  
La rose finit par céder et son frère l'emmena donc en ville direction shopping.

* * *

Une fois avoir visité un bon nombre de magasin, et donc un bon nombre de sachet que devait porter Naruto, après ... 

- On rentre ? demanda le blond affublé de sachet partout.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura contemplait une photo qu'elle avait acheté tout à l'heure. Naruto se pencha et regarda à son tour et rajoutant "Je voit vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve, il ressemble à une fille". Sa soeur vit rouge et commença à le taper en rétorquant des "Mana-sama n'est pas une fille" et "Tu peux pas comprendre !!"

Et ils restèrent longtemps à se chamailler en pleine rue, alertant tout les piétons sur leur passage. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas que deux personnes n'avaient rien loupé. Un jeune homme et une jeune femme tout les deux aux cheveux noir, l'un ébène l'autre aux reflets bleutés.

- J'étais sur qu'elle avait un petit-ami.

* * *

Bon ,je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir ...  
Dodo !!! 

Si j'ai des fautes d'orthographe grosses comme des camions, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !!!

BiZoU à tout le monde

Mikako-chan


	5. Chapitre 5

MAIS MOI JE L'AIME

CHAPITRE 5

* * *

Bonjour à tous !  
J'ai décidé de reprendre cette histoire en main. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews adorables pour m'encourager. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai enfin eu la motivation pour continuer.

* * *

- Sakuraaaa !

C'est une Temari à la limite d'être affolé qui vint fondre sur sa meilleure amie. Mais suite à une interrogation de la part de celle-ci, la blonde, encore sous le choc, lui expliqua.

- C'est Uchiha ! Il ...

- Du calme, reprend ton souffle, fit la jeune femme aux roses.

Son amie repris sa respiration, elle, toujours habitué a courir partout et frapper son copain quand il ne l'écoutais pas.

- Il est dehors, et il veut te parler.

Sakura s'empourpra a une vitesse vertigineuse, ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata, dans la même classe que les deux autres, et ayant entendu toute la conversation, voyait cela du mauvais oeil. Néanmoins, elle était tellement mystérieuse qu'on ne pouvait pas décrypter ses réelles pensées.

Suite à tout cela, la rose sortit, saluant l'Uchiha.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient seul dans le couloir. Sasuke posa sa main sur le mur, juste derrière elle. Sasuke qui se rapproche un peu trop d'elle. Et Sakura qui n'arrive plus a bouger.

- Pardonne moi d'avoir refusé ton invitation l'autre jour.

La jeune femme n'osait a présent même plus levé les yeux vers lui.

- Oh heu ... C'est, c'est rien.

- Cela tient toujours ? J'aimerais bien qu'on y aille ensemble. En vérité ... J'adore ce groupe.

Et c'est devant ce sourire mystérieux, qu'il repartit, laissant une Sakura complètement paumé.

* * *

_Mais pourquoi avait-il refusé ? Et pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ?_  
_Il a dit qu'ils ne les aimaient pas et maintenant c'est oui._  
_Je suis perdue, je ne comprend plus rien ..._

Elle croisa son regard.

_Bah ... Je m'en fiche._

Après le concert, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller prendre un café avant de rentrer chez eux.

- Temari No Sabaku, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle était aussi dans ton collège.

- Je savais pas.

Autant dire que c'était plus la jeune femme qui parlait pendant que Sasuke écoutait. Attentivement ou pas ...

- D'ailleurs, ton meilleur ami n'est pas Kiba Inuzuka ?

Il releva la tête, surpris.

- Non, je ne dirais pas vraiment ça, dit-il calmement.

Et finalement, ils quittèrent la café, repartirent dehors, et se quittèrent à une intersection pour rentrer.

- C'était génial aujourd'hui, merci beaucoup, dit la rose, un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire.

- Oui ... Il faudra le refaire. Sans ton petit-ami bien sur.

Et là, ce fut le choc ...

- Que- Qu ... Quoi ?

- Inutile de nier, je vous ai vu ensemble, à Shibuya, fit-il sur de lui.

_A Shibuya ... Mais non ! C'était Naruto. Il a rien compris._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère les filles dans ton cas. Sur ce, j'y vais.

Il salua de la main et repartit, laissant encore une fois, une rose complètement paumé.  
_C'était donc ça ..._

* * *

- Tiens salut !

Sakura était sur le chemin du lycée, à peine avait-elle traversée les grilles qu'une voix masculine enjouée la salua. Elle se retourna et découvrit Kiba Inuzuka.

- Tu ne viens pas guetter notre retour de gym cette fois ?

La jeune femme soupira.

- Tu as déjà renoncé ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Et devant son grand sourire, elle craqua. La rose lui expliqua tout, sa journée passé avec lui. L'erreur d'avoir pris son frère pour son copain.  
Kiba lui conseilla de ne rien dire et de l'encourager.

Si tu lui dis la vérité, il te jettera a coup sur.  
C'est bientôt Noel, le nouvel an, la saint valentin, se serait dommage.  
Vaut mieux que tu ne dises rien, c'est une opportunité, il faut pas tout gâcher.

- Et puis de quoi tu te mêles aussi Inuzuka, t'es même pas son ami, Uchiha me l'a dit. Fit-elle dans un dernier recours, avant d'être aplati sous les évidences de Kiba.

- Il est ... amusant. Dit-il sans donner plus de détails.

Ce n'allait pas être tout ça qui allait l'aider en tout cas.

- Tente ta chance au moins, je croise les doigts pour toi, dit-il avant de partir.

* * *

Sasuke se leva de son canapé, après avoir entendu la sonnerie de sa porte retentir.  
Il ouvra la porte et se retrouva en face de Sakura Haruno.

- Bonjour Sasuke, dit-elle poliment. Tout d'abord, je venais pour te dire une chose. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle le recula d'une main.

- Je n'ai pas fini, j'ai une personne a te présenter.

Derrière elle, un jeune homme arriva. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux blond en bataille et de magnifiques yeux bleus ancré dans ceux de l'Uchiha en face de lui.

- Bonjour, je suis le frère de Sakura.

Sasuke paraissait légèrement étonné. Lui qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions était quelque peu surpris par cette révélation.

- Merci Naruto, tu peux partir maintenant, j'ai encore une chose à dire à Sasuke.

Il fit mine de bouder, mais partit tout de même. Laissant sa soeur régler ses problèmes de coeur.

L'Uchiha la fit rentrer directement chez lui, ils s'installèrent et il lui servit un thé.

- Désolé, je ne suis plus intéressé.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Puis-je te poser une question ? Pourquoi tu tombes amoureux que des filles en couple ?

Il sembla réfléchit, puis répondit :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mes sentiments viennent tout seul. Je suis irrésistiblement amoureux de filles qui chérissent déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Un ange passa suite a cette déclaration étonnante.  
Mais Sakura n'en démordit pas. Elle finit son thé d'une traite et se leva prête a partir.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, je suis amoureuse de toi, mais je n'abandonne pas. Quitte a souffrir. Mais ... Commençons déjà par être ami.

Il sourit et acquiesça.

* * *

Au final, Sakura attrapa la grippe, et le temps de s'en remettre que les vacances d'hiver avait débuté. Sasuke lui avait envoyé une carte pour le nouvel an, et rien ne lui fit plus plaisir.

Un brin de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, elle avait envie de le voir ...  
Et c'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva devant chez lui, a sonner a sa porte.

Mais c'est à cet instant que Hinata Hyuuga lui ouvrit.

- Désolée, Sasuke n'est pas là.

- Merci, je repars dans ce cas, fit-elle humblement.

- Attends, je fais un bout de chemin avec toi, j'allais partir aussi.

Sakura fut plus que mal à l'aise. Que faisait Hinata chez le jeune homme ? Et en plus elle avait ses clefs en main.

- Sasuke et moi sommes amis d'enfance. Je lui sert de modèle également pour ces projets photos.

Répondit-elle à sa question muette.

- Ses parents morts quand il était petit, dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. C'est son grand frère qui l'a élevé et maintenant il vit seul. Je te dis ça parce que tu es son ami.

La rose fut véritablement sous le choc par ses révélations. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.  
Hinata repris la conversation, se doutant qu'elle avait jeté un froid.

- Au faite, je trouve ça très courageux que tu lui ai dis que tu l'aimais, quitte a souffrir, sourit-elle, mais tu ferais mieux d'abandonner ... D'ailleurs il s'est même déjà trouver une nouvelle copine.

* * *

De retour au lycée, Sakura put enfin voir de ses yeux, la nouvelle petite amie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait des yeux marrons pétillants, des cheveux de la même couleur attaché au dessus de sa tête en deux macarons. Elle était fine et élancé. Et bien sur, elle rigolait a chacune des phrases que prononcé l'Uchiha.

Au détour d'un couloir, il l'aborda.

- Sakura ! Tiens j'ai ça pour toi.

Il lui tendit un album.

- Pour mieux te renseigner, dit-il en souriant.

Il partit ensuite et la jeune femme put constater qu'il s'agissait de l'album de Dir en Grey - Kisou. Celui qu'elle avait confondu la fois dernière.  
_Alors il s'en ai souvenu ..._  
Elle releva la tête pour le remercier, mais il était déjà loin, tout ce qu'elle vit c'est le regard noir que lui lançait sa nouvelle copine.

* * *

La fleur de cerisier se baissa pour accéder a son casier lorsqu'une main l'arrêté fermement en claquant juste a coté de son visage. Sakura se retourna et put voir qu'il s'agissait de la fille aux deux macarons.

- Ca t'amuse de draguer les mecs des autres ? dit-elle froidement.

- Mais non ... C'est juste un ami, répondit la rose, peu sur d'elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la nouvelle copine de Sasuke, lui prit le CD dans son casier et s'enfuie avec.  
Sakura fut dépitée. Comment pouvait-il sortir avec elle ?

Elle claqua la porte de son casier, décidant d'aller parler à Temari de toute urgence. A deux, elles reprendraient cet album !

* * *

Sasuke et sa petite amie étaient en train de quitter le lycée, quand elle lui tendit un CD.

- Tiens, c'est de la part de ton amie, elle a dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas et que je devais te le rendre.

Il la regarda, surpris.

- D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de prêter des truc à d'autres filles.

Sasuke lui prit l'album des mains.

* * *

Sakura avait cherché la blonde dans tout l'établissement, ou pouvez-t-elle bien se cacher !  
Il fallait absolument qu'elle récupère ce CD, c'était Sasuke qui lui avait donné.

Une main l'arrêta dans ses lamentations, se posant sur son épaule.  
Et l'album de Dir en Grey réapparut devant ses yeux. Sasuke était là, devant elle.

- J'ai rompu. dit-il. Elle peut bien sortir avec qui elle veut, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on touche a mes amis.

Autant dire que le visage de Sakura vira au rouge. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il était déjà partit.

* * *

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis la reprise des cours, et ce fut bientôt la saint valentin, la célèbre fête des amoureux.  
Et Sakura avait prévu d'offrir des chocolats à Sasuke. Avec Temari, elle avait décidé de pour une fois, faire leurs chocolats elles-même. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent une après-midi entière à tout faire et à tout emballer correctement et soigneusement.

Le 14 février arriva quelques jours plus tard. Temari en offrit à Shikamaru. Il ne montra pas devant tous le monde à quel point il était heureux, mais la blonde le sut le soir même.  
Quant à Sakura, elle avait donné rendez-vous à Sasuke derrière le gymnase, pour lui donner son cadeau.  
Il l'a remercia, prit la boite, l'ouvrit. L'Uchiha en prit un et le goutta.

- Alors ?

- Ils sont délicieux, dit-il.

La rose fut comblée.

- Je suis contente, on s'est donné du mal avec Temari pour les faire.

Il sembla réfléchir.

- Temari No Sabaku ? Elle les a offert à qui ?

- A Shikamaru bien sur, fit-elle souriante.

- A Nara ? Ces deux là sortent ensemble ?

Sakura fut totalement paniquée.

- Je t'en pris ne touche à Temari. C'est ma meilleure amie. Et tout ce passe bien avec Shikamaru, ne gâche pas tout s'il te plait ! Fit-elle d'un air suppliant.

Il lui sourit légèrement en guise de réponse.

* * *

Sasuke attendait devant la classe de la fleur de cerisier. Une blonde ouvrit la porte violemment, et se mis face à lui.

- Si tu cherches Sakura, elle est déjà partit.

Il s'avança vers elle, tel un félin.

- C'est toi que je venais voir.

L'Uchiha se rapprocha encore davantage, et lui chuchota.

- J'adore les filles dans ton genre. Rejoins-moi après les cours dans la salle d'art plastique.

* * *

Sakura était devant le lycée avec son frère Naruto. Celui-ci étant complètement tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- J'ai donné des chocolats a Hyuuga.

- Ca fait 500 fois que tu dis ça, change de disque, râla-t-elle.

De yeux pétillaient encore et il prit sa soeur dans ses bras.

- Je lui ai fais ma déclaration, et elle a dit qu'elle réfléchirait ! C'est génial !

- Oui, o.. oui. C'est ... Super. Arr .. Arrête tu m'étouffes !

Et sur ce, commença une magnifique danse de la joie.

* * *

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit. Les pas de Temari résonnèrent dans les couloirs à présent vide.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de la classe d'art plastique et fit face a Sasuke Uchiha qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, dit-il.


End file.
